Crimes Of Hate
by Lollipop456
Summary: When Carson Drew returns home from Shanghai, he returns with a surprise for Nancy: A new fiancee. As if coping with the shocking news wasn't enough; it seems that Fan-Ning, Nancy's future stepmother, is a target for hate crimes...DEADLY hate crimes.
1. Chapter 1

"Slow down, Nance!" My best friend, Bess Marvin, shrieked from the backseat.

Okay, I'll admit, I'm not the best driver in the world. Solving mysteries is more of my thing, and I'm really good at it. This day, however, I was driving like a maniac; my dad, Carson Drew, is a lawyer and he had been dealing with a client in Shanghai for seven months! For almost an entire year, my Dad had been in China and he was finally coming home. It's needless to say, I was excited and had probably frightened a couple of drivers on the road.

"The airport is only five minutes away. You can slow down now." My other best friend, George Fayne, suggested.

George and Bess are not only my best friends, but they are also cousins. You wouldn't know it if you met them, because they are as different as can be. Bess is curvy and blonde and the definition of "girly-girl," while George is athletic and short haired and is definitely a tom-boy. Since my boyfriend, Ned Nickerson, was sick with a cold he could not come along with us, but George and Bess were enough company.

I sighed deeply and drew back a strand of my strawberry blonde hair. "Okay, you win." I took a little bit of pressure off the gas pedal and my friends sighed in relief.

"I would have been better off helping Hannah with "Welcome Home" dinner." George teased.

Hannah Gruen has been the housekeeper for me and my dad, ever since my Mom died when I was three. She's been like a mother to me, and makes what is possibly the best food in the world. Today, she was preparing a three-course meal to celebrate my Dad's homecoming.

Pretty soon, we pulled into the parking lot of the O'Hare International Airport. In my excitement to see my Dad, I had almost forgotten that I still had my seat-belt on. After releasing myself, I hurried into the airport with George and Bess at my heels. Once we reached the terminal, we waited patiently (or impatiently in my case) at the gate for my Dad to show up.

For one plane, it seemed that it had a lot of passengers. My friends and I became lost in a crowd of people.

"I think I see him!" George shouted over the noise.

I looked in the direction that George was pointing, and sure enough she was right: My dad was heading towards us.

"Uh Nancy, do you know that woman?" Bess asked.

"What woman?":

"That woman that is following your Dad."

Now that the crowd had begun to clear, I could see that an Asian woman, who seemed to be middle-aged and was dressed like she was ready for a business meeting, was following my Dad.

I shrugged. "She's probably not following him. She's probably a tourist."

"Er...Nance...Does your Dad like to hold hands with tourists?" George asked.

I could feel my eyes grow wide when I realized that George was right; Dad was holding hands with the woman. I had a funny feeling about this, but kept quiet; all that mattered at the moment was that my Dad was back.

"Nancy!" My dad shouted when he was close enough to see us.

"Dad!"

I ran to him and hugged him as tight as I could manage. My Dad usually had to travel because of his career, but he would usually be gone for two or three months. Never seven.

"I'm so glad that you're home." I cried.

After we finally separated, I saw the woman was standing behind my Dad and smiling. After my Dad had given both Bess and George a hug, he took the woman by the hand and she walked to his side.

"Nancy, Bess, George: This is Fan-Ning. She's a lawyer from Shanghai; we met when I first arrived."

"Nancy, I have heard so much about you." Fan-Ning stepped forward and hugged me.

Now, I was confused. Dad comes home after seven months with a complete stranger who was hugging me. Over Fan-Ning's shoulder, I caught a glimpse of Bess and George who seemed just as confused as I did.

Once Fan-Ning had stopped hugging me, she took both of my hands and still wore a smile.

"Carson talked about you all the time. Your friends to." She nodded towards Bess and George. "I'm sorry if I surprised you, Nancy."

"It's okay. It's just that Dad has called me every night since he's been in Shanghai, and he's not mentioned you."

I didn't want to sound rude, but I was telling the truth. Dad hadn't mentioned Fan-Ning at all, and it seemed to me that they were pretty close.

"I wanted you to be surprised, sweetheart." Dad said, wrapping his arm around Fan-Ning's shoulders.

"Well, I am." I said.

There was a moment of silence, before George cleared her throat and got everyone's attention.

"Well, I think we should get on the road. It's gonna take an hour to get home." George said.

Fan-Ning nodded. "I agree. I've been eager to see the Drew house and to meet Hannah."

I could only shrug. Still recovering from the shock of what had just happened. It was only when we were leaving the airport that I saw something shimmer on Fan-Ning's hand: A large diamond ring.


	2. Chapter 2

Since we all couldn't fit into my car, my dad and Fan-Ning had to take a taxi. I was surprised, because I had figured my Dad would want to ride with the three of us. He probably didn't want Fan-Ning to feel lonely during the hour-long trip.

Me and my friends were the first to arrive at my house. Once I opened the front door, I was not only greeted by my little terrier, Togo, but also by a mixed aroma of tomato soup, lasagna, and cherry pie. Hannah had obviously been busy in the kitchen.

"We're here!" I shouted.

Hannah came out of the kitchen, with her apron covered with flour and sauce. She seemed tired, but was wearing a bright smile. That's one of the things I love about Hannah, she's always happy.

"Oh, I was beginning to get worried. You're thirty minutes late."

"Sorry, Hannah, traffic was pretty bad."

"Well, that doesn't matter. Come inside and wash up for supper."

While George and Bess went to the bathroom, I plopped down on the sofa and Togo jumped up and snuggled next to me.

"So, do you like Fan-Ning?" Hannah asked.

My eyes widened in surprise. I stood up and went into the dining room where Hannah was setting the table for supper.

"You knew about Fan-Ning?" I asked.

Hannah gave me a sheepish smile. "Your father wrote me a letter and told me that he had met Fan-Ning. He didn't want me to say anything because he wanted you to be surprised."

"Well, I defintely was surprised."

Hannah frowned. "You do like her don't you, Nancy?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. I really don't know her."

Hannah sighed and set down the last plate. She came around to my side of the table and wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"I know your father hasn't dated much since your mother passed away, and I can imagine seeing him serious about someone is a frightening change for you. Just try and get to know her Nancy, you might be surprised."

Before I had the chance to speak, me and Hannah heard the front door open. Soon, my Dad and Fan-Ning came into the dining room.

Hannah hugged my dad. "Welcome home, Mr. Drew."

"Thanks, Hannah. Is all of this for me?"

"Well, for you and for Fan-Ning."

Fan-Ning smiled and Hannah hugged her. "Welcome to America, dear."

"Thank you, Hannah. Carson spoke highly of you. He told me that you are the best cook in the entire country.

Hannah blushed. "Oh, I'm not so sure about that. Now, how about we all sit down and eat."

"Actually Hannah, before we have dinner, I have an announcement to make." Dad said.

At that moment, George and Bess came out of the bathroom.

"What announcement?" George asked.

I couldn't help but notice Dad and Fan-Ning smiling at each other, and squeezing each other's hands.

"Why don't we go into the living room?" Dad suggested.

The four of us followed Dad and Fan-Ning into the living room. Once everyone was seated, there was a long moment of silence. My Dad looked nervous, and that's something that rarely happens with him.

"Tell them, Carson." Fan-Ning said.

Dad sighed and looked around the room at us. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Well, first let me say that I'm glad to be home. I missed everyone and everything in River Heights. When I arrived in Shanghai, I had expected for a relative of my client to pick me up. To my surprise, it was Fan-Ning who was waiting for me. Turns out that she was the lawyer of one of my client's brother who had opposed his sibling's use of a foreign lawyer to settle his will. I'll admit me and Fan-Ning argued at first, but we soon settled our differences. Before I knew it, I was asking her out on a date. Every night we went out together; we talked, we laughed, and we fell in love. Pretty soon, I realized that I would be leaving Shanghai and couldn't bare to leave Fan-Ning behind. So, the week before I left, I took her to a fountain, got down on one knee, and asked her to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Well, did you accept?" Bess asked.

Fan-Ning held up the hand with the diamond ring. "I accepted."

While Bess, George, and Hannah were screaming with excitement and hugging and congratulating Dad and Fan-Ning; all I could do was sitting on the sofa and feel my heart drop into my stomach. When I saw the ring on Fan-Ning's hand, I wished that it was only a gift that my Dad had gotten her. I was wrong. My Dad was getting married to a complete stranger!

"Nancy, you haven't said anything. Aren't you happy?" Dad asked.

"Happy?" I shouted. "You expect me to be happy when you're replacing Mom. You told me that you would never marry someone else! You said that Mom was the only one who could you make happy!"

Everyone was staring at me in shock. Even I was a little surprised by my behavior, but that didn't mean that I was sorry for what I said. Dad was replacing Mom and I knew it.

Not wanting anyone to see me cry, I ran up the stairs to my bedroom with Togo trotting behind me. After slamming the door, I threw myself on the bed and began to cry. For once, I was not eighteen. I was a little girl who was losing her Daddy to a stranger.


End file.
